Jimmy Wycroft
|profession=*Military Policeman Sergeant |allegiances=*Military Police }} MP Sergeant Jimmy Wycroft was a member of the US Military Police stationed at the perimeter of Hangar 51 in 1957. Biography As a teenager, Jimmy Wycroft had worked in his father's garage in Muncie, Indiana, and was familiar with American cars.''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novel By 1957, Wycroft had been based in the desert for five years. One day that year, when the base went on 24-hour lockdown due to nearby weapons testing, Sergeant Wycroft, who hated the desert, was left in charge of four men, including Corporal Higgins and Private Mitchell, at the front gate to keep out unauthorized personnel. Watching a 1932 Ford roadster race against the lead car of an Army convoy after grounding an scorpion under his boot heel, Wycroft bet on the roadster, while Higgins bet on the Army vehicle. Knowing the roadster's engine, Wycroft won the bet and collected Higgins' money. As the Army convoy arrived at the gates, Wycroft and the other MPs left the guard station to approach the front car. Leaning in to the passenger side of the lead car, he let the guests know about the lockdown. After one of his men saluted "Colonel Truman", walking from another vehicle, Wycroft began to repeat the orders regarding the base closure. However it turned out the "Truman" and all of his men were a group of Soviet Special Forces in disguise. They gunned down Wycroft and his men, and dragged their bodies away from the guard house. Personality and traits A militar, Sergeant Jimmy Wycroft was willing to do his duties as mandated, like when he forbade "Colonel Truman" and his men from entering Hangar 51 due to the lockdown and repeated such orders to them when it became obvious that they weren't going to obey him. Due being stationed at the desert for five years, Wycroft came to hate it. Having been raised by a mechanic, Wycroft had great knowledge about American cars, knowledge which then helped him to win a bet with one of his men about which car from the two they were seeing was going to win the race. However, such money would have no use for him, as he died shortly afterwards. Behind the scenes Jimmy Wycroft was played by Robert Baker in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. The character was identified as the "MP Sergeant" in the film's credits. The "Air Police" armband identifies him and his men as members of the US Air Force's Air Police. While unnamed in the film itself, Wycroft's character is named in the ''Crystal Skull'' novelization, which also expands upon his backstory. In the film's comic adaptation, Wycroft and the other MPs wear different uniforms and round helmets, more similar to Army MP uniforms than those of the Air Force's Air Police. In this version of the story, the Soviets kill Wycroft and the MPs straight after exiting the car instead of Dovchenko distracting Wycroft until his soldiers fire on them. Additionally, their bodies are simply left where they fell. In LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues, the MPs survive the encounter with the Soviets and are taken as hostage. They are later forced to flee Hangar 51. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' comic Notes and references ja:ジミー・ウィクロフト Category:American military personnel Category:Americans Category:Characters appearing in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Category:Deceased Category:Sergeants Category:Wycroft family